I Want you to feel this Way
by break.my.soul
Summary: All I wanted is for you to feel this way... .:Sasu.Hina:.


**I Want You to feel this Way**

"Sakura! Are you coming later?" the Yamanaka, the pink-haired girl, the Hyuuga heir, the Uchiha and the ambitious Naruto Uzumaki are in front of the ramen shop, where they always have their 'conversation'.

"Later? Where?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't know!" It's more of a statement than a question. "There's a fireworks show later at exactly twelve o' clock. Your boyfriend didn't invite you?" she said like Naruto (Sakura's boy) wasn't there. "They say if you watch the fireworks with your lover… you'll live happily forever! But—that's only an old folks saying, you know?"

"I can't believe you still believe that."

Okay, at this point… the others feel like they were invisible.

"Hey! You're just defending Naruto because he didn't invite you… unlike my Shika!" Naruto could sense that Sakura was starting to get angry to him. Hey, he didn't know there's a fireworks show…

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll buy tickets for that show as soon as possible… uh, I mean now!" he quickly ran as fast as he could just to not disappoint Sakura.

"Well, you're lucky Sakura. Naruto's totally in love with you." Ino smirked.

"Yeah… I think I'm really lucky." After minutes, they finally realized that Hinata and Sasuke were still there.

"Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan… are you coming later?"

"No." Sasuke answered.

"O-kay… How about you, Hinata-chan? Don't worry… you don't need to have a lover to go there." She smiled sweetly.

"Uhmm… I'm n-not s-sure…" She blushed, she always was.

"Oh well, just tell me once you changed your mind. There's still time left. For now, I need to go… I need to meet Shikamaru-kun. Bye!" she waved her hand as she walked far away from the two. Silence occured when all of them left.

There's only the Uchiha and the Hyuuga heir.

"Uhmm… I t-think I sh-should g-go now. Take c-care Sasuke-kun." She was about to turn around but a soft hand stopped her. It was pale… it was Sasuke's.

"I've been waiting for them to leave… and now you're going home? It's unfair you know." His eyes were struck on hers, it was so dark and cold.

"Un-unf-fair?" she didn't know that he was waiting for the time that he was alone with her.

"Yep." he crossed his hands.

She was now completely uncomfortable. She had never been alone with the Uchiha. "Is th-there s-something you want?" she raised her eyebrow afterwards started to blush again.

"I was just wondering if you could come later at the show with me." He spit it slowly, word by word for the Hyuuga heir could understand.

But-- it didn't work out. "W-what?" _She seems too slow today_, he thought.

"I-was-just-wondering-if-you-could-come-at-the-show-with…… me." He told her much slower.

"Oh?"

"Here's the ticket. I'll wait for you there." He walked towards home with a smile on his face.

'_But I haven't __given my answer yet, have I?' _Hinata thought_. _But what matters is she'll go with Sasuke Uchiha and that made her face flushed.

* * *

Finally, Sasuke arrive a minute earlier. Hinata still wasn't there. He saw Ino and Shikamaru hugging each other. He also saw Neji and TenTen, Naruto and Sakura. He also saw Jiraiya and Tsunade, Anko and Kakashi. They were all paired up.

At last, he could see Hinata. She was wearing a very elegant dress. It really looked great on her. He couldn't even move his eyes from her.

"Hinata!" He shouted.

"S-sorry I'm late Sasuke-kun." She ended up panting.

"It's alright. Come on! Let's go over there."

They went at a place away from the others so that Ino won't know Sasuke came at the show. The place had a nice view of the night sky which will be full of lights soon.

"Sasuke—" she caught his attention. "Arigato."

"Hn." He's happy that she liked it, that she liked being with him at this very moment. "Uh, I just wanted you to feel something at this very moment." He coincidently answered Hinata's next question: Why did you invite me here?

"Feel something?" she repeated and all she received was a nod from him. Their eyes are connected. But the moment was destroyed by the Yamanaka girl, hugging Shikamaru's arm.

"Look! The show's already starting!" Ino pointed her finger at the sky.

They all looked at the direction she's pointing and what they all saw was really amusing. It had lights everywhere. Colorful lights were scattered like tiny stars. It was beautiful and very romantic.

Hinata then turned her head on Sasuke. She got to admit that he was cute when his eyes were sparkling. She looked at the colorful sky again when Sasuke turned his head on her. She blushed because of embarrassment.

"Can you feel it already?" Sasuke's words made her think.

It took minutes for her to answer. "Yes. I could already feel the warmth of my heart. I could feel so much happiness at this minute. The fireworks were so amazing."

But what Sasuke said made her eyes widened… "Actually that's not it. That was not the feeling I wanted you to feel. Happiness, yes. But aside that, there's something more."

_What wa__s it? Sasuke's really different today. What was he trying to say? _"Huh?" was all Hinata could say. All she felt was her heart heated up but she doesn't know why. She thought it was all because of amusement, happiness but-- it's not. Her heart always flutters when she's with Sasuke. It's all there all along. '_What's the meaning of this? Am I in love with him?' s_he thought.

With that 'huh' as Hinata's answer, he felt disappointed. _Í need to be specific.'_

"S-Sasuke, I'm so happy for today. Honestly, I… I'm al-lways happy when I s-see you—b-but-- I'm n-not l-like th-those f-fan g-girls… I just--- just---"

Her eyes widened. She was so shocked. She could feel Sasuke's lips on hers. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. They felt like they were the only ones in there, they were just the both of them.

_Yes, of course… he wanted me to feel __that he loved me all along._

The lights on the night sky witnessed the start of their fairy tale.

**Fin.**

* * *

Okay… sorry for the wrong grammars. I know there were so many of it. Thanks for reading this one shot.

Please review!

Good night!


End file.
